This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core module uses long-standing, well-established staff and resources to provide statistical support to COBRE investigators. Support provided by this core includes experimental planning, resource allocation optimization, power analysis, statistical analyses, report generation on statistical analyses and data management and data warehousing. The Core Director has collaborated with mathematical statisticians, mathematicians and computer scientists to develop novel methods for statistical analysis.